segunda generacion
by Mika-chan739
Summary: un día dos encapuchados llegan al gremio Fairy Tail, pidiendo ayuda para proteger a una princesa Dragon Slayer, ademas de crear confusiones en los corazones de los hijos de nuestros magos /¿que hago Emma-chan?/solo te as enamorado de Strom/ no me dejaras verdad. Espero que les guste (OCC x OCC)(Nashi x Strom)(hielo x fuego) (pausada hasta nuevo aviso)
1. Chapter 1:la llegada

Un día como cualquier otro en Fairy Tail una chica de cabellera rosa iba corriendo hacia el gremio a toda prisa. A simple vista se veía como una chica de 16 años.

Al llegar al gremio.

-Buenos días chicos-grito la peli rosa

-buenos días Nashi- respondieron los del gremio y si, no pensaron mal ella es Nashi Dragneel, hija de Natsu y Lucy. Ella tiene 15 años que pronto cumpliría los 16, el 7 de julio.

-buenos días Nashi- dijo una rubia con el cabello claro, un moño atrás de su cabeza y una sonrisa

-buen día Nova- respondió a la Dreyar

-hola Nashi-san- dijo una peli azabache con ojos del mismo color

-Mizu te dije que dejaras el "san", somos amigas ¿no?- Mizu asintió con un leve sonrojo

-¿Qué hay gatita?- dijo un muchacho de cabello celeste y ojos carmesí con una cinta en la cabeza color naranja

-hola Gale-

-Na-chan ¿Cómo te va?- dijo una peli morada algo pequeña con ojos color avellana

-hola Emma-chan ¿has visto a idiota de mi hermano?-

-estaba en la barra con Storm- en ese instante la cara de la peli rosa cambio a uno de desagrado y se dirigió a la barra-Hey Fullbuster córrete que tengo que hablar con Luck-

-vaya buenos días Dragneel ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?- dijo burlón un muchacho de cabellera oscura con ojos azules profundos como el océano

-cállate desnudista y ponte ropa-

-¿Qué pero como paso?- dijo confundido a verse solo en bóxers

-¿me buscabas Nash?-dijo un rubio muy parecido a Natsu con ojos color jade

-eres un idiota- le propino un golpe en la cabeza al muchacho-¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme sola? Sabes muy bien que cuando Seigran se enoja, no perdona- a ambos hermanos se les vino a la mente a imagen del peli azul enojado.

-¿hablaban de mí?- dijo el peli azul. El era muy parecido a su padre a excepción de que el no tenía, la marca en su rostro

-Se-Seigran, no… dijimos nada de ti… solo eh- decían al unisonó los hermanos Dragneel

-bueno no importa ¿vamos?-

-si- dijeron a coro, mientras se dirigían hacia las puertas del gremio donde se encontraban Strom, Emma, Gale y Mizu

-bien vamos de misión- grito la peli rosa

-si- respondieron todos

* * *

 _ **En alguna parte de Fiore:**_

Un par de chico encapuchados se dirigían al gremio más ruidoso de Fiore con un solo objetivo.

-¿ya estamos cerca Ryu?- pregunto una voz femenina

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?, Fuyu- respondió el nombrado Ryu

-que nos vayan a atacar-

-no te preocupes, yo te protegeré. Esa es mi misión ¿no?-

-yo puedo protegerme sola- grito molesta- me estaba preocupando por ti idiota-

-no necesitas preocuparte por mí, andando- y se pusieron en marcha

* * *

 _ **Más tarde en el gremio más ruidoso de Fiore:**_

Una peli rosa entraba a gremio con la cara sonrojada y con el seño tiernamente fruncido, un rubio ardiendo de ira, un Storm casi morado siendo arrastrado por el rubio, un peli azul levemente sonrojado, una Mizu totalmente sonrojada, un Gale algo molesto y una Emma muy alegre. Y se preguntaran ¿Por qué están así? Bueno lo que paso fue que cuando volvían de su misión, exitosamente cumplida, los tres muchachos estaban peleando como de costumbre, pero en un momento Storm cae sobre Nashi y termina tocando uno de los atributos de la peli rosa recibiendo varios golpes por parte de su querido hermano y de Gale.

-si vuelves a hacer algo así, te juro que no saldrás vivo- amenazo Luck a lo que el pobre solo atino a asentir a lo que llegaba una Wendy, mayor a lo que recordamos.

-Gracias Wendy-san – dijo ya repuesto

-no hay de que- sonrío alegremente mientras se dirigía hacia Romeo.

De repente se escucho que se abrían las puertas del gremio y todos vieron 2 figuras encapuchadas que se dirigían hacia la barra.

-necesitamos hablar con su maestro-dijo uno de los encapuchados

* * *

 ** _espero que les guste este fic.(se que es algo corto, pero si les gusta lo hago mas largo)_**

 ** _no olviden dejar su review y ayúdenme con algunas ideas._**

 ** _asta la próxima. un beso a todos_**

 ** _Nashi Dragneel: hija de Natsu y Lucy. Tiene_** ** _15 años_**

 ** _Storm Fullbuster: hijo de Gray y Juvia. Tiene 17años_**

 ** _Luck Dragneel: hermano mayor de Nashi. 17 años_**

 ** _Mizu Fullbuster: hermana menor de Storm. 15 años_**


	2. Chapter 2 conociendonos

-¿para qué lo necesitan?- pregunto Mirajane detrás de la barra

-deja los Mira- dijo el pequeño maestro- actualmente no soy el maestro, pero lo fui alguna vez, por favor síganme- y así lo hicieron. (N/A: actualmente el maestro es Laxus, ya que Makarov se retiro)

Paso un largo rato para que saliera de la oficina del maestro. Todos estaban impacientes para saber qué era lo que venían a hacer esas dos personas.

-bien atención- grito el ex maestro de Fairy Tail- he conversado con Laxus y a partir de hoy estas dos personas formaran parte de Fairy Tail, así que…- hiso una breve pausa- a celebrara- he inicio una de las muchas fiestas ruidosas del gremio y los dos encapuchados se sentaron en la barra.

-disculpen, ¿no deberían presentarse?- dijo Seigran

-yo no me tengo que... auu- no termino su oración ya que fue golpeado por su compañera

-ejem- se aclaro a garganta para luego sacarse la capucha que le cubría el rostro-lo siento, mi nombre es Fuyu- dijo una chica de piel pálida, cabello largo y celeste que estaba amarrado en una coleta alta terminado en ondas y ojos color zafiro- y este es Ryu- dijo mientras le sacaba la capucha a su compañero dejando ver a un chico moreno de cabello azabache, algo alborotado y ojos iguales a su cabello.

El gremio puso atención a los nuevos integrantes dejando embobados a los hombres, por la belleza de la chica, y a las mujeres literalmente babeando por el muchacho

-un gusto, mi nombre es Seigran y ellos son Nashi, su hermano Luck, Storm, su hermana Mizu, Nova, Gale y su hermana Emma- dijo señalando a cada uno

-hola- dijeron todos al unísono

-vaya pero que interesante- dijo mirando a la peli rosa

-¿Qué te parece tan interesante?- dijo la peli rosa algo nerviosa

-que hayan chicas tan lindas en este gremio- dijo divertido sacando un sonrojo de la chica y 3 miradas asesinas, una de su hermano y otra, aunque no lo crean, de Gale y de Storm, asiendo que se le ponga la piel de gallina

-¡Storm Fullbuster!- grito un peli rosado que venía entrando recién a gremio y se entero de un par de cosas- date por muerto, saco de granizo, te hare puré por haber tocado a mi hija- gritaba de allá para acá, pero el Fullbuster estaba escondido debajo de una mesa como si fuera un niño.

-te encontré- dijo el mayor de los Dragneel. Natsu estaba a punto de matar al hijo de Gray hasta que…

-Natsu Dragneel – el nombrado acudió a su nombre y se encontró con los dos muchachos

-vaya, miembros nuevos- el peli rosado sonrió- y son Dragon Slayers-

-¿¡QUE!?-grito todo el gremio

-por favor pelee con nosotros- dijeron ambos al unisonó

-¿¡QUEEE!?-grito mas fuerte el gremio, pelear con Natsu era un suicidio y todos lo sabían

-vaya esto será interesante- dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa

* * *

 ** _es corto lo se, perdón por no subir es que estoy en otro fic y tratare de subir día por medio_**

 ** _dejen su review y espero que les guste cuando termine con el otro fic seguiré con este de corrido y mas largo_**

 ** _\+ aclaración: a Gale le gusta Nashi_**

 ** _hasta la próxima y gracias por el review_**


	3. Chapter 3: la verdadera razón

Todos estaban a las afueras de gremio esperando impacientes la pelea de los tres dragones sleyers

-bien empecemos 1… 2…3- en el mismo instante la chica a desapareció y apareció detrás de Dragneel para después proporcionare una patada pero él la detiene antes de recibirla. Fuyu casi al instante salta para luego caer en el suelo y Ryu no se movía ni un centímetro

-¿Por qué no me atacas? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?- Natsu miro directamente al chico y al verlo, observo el color de ojos no era el mismo. El color opaco cambio a uno color ámbar mientras desaprecia.

-¿oye donde te metiste?- Natsu, en esos momentos, lo único que podía hacer era seguirlo con su olfato hasta que dio con e encontrándolo a unos metros de él.

-Rugido del dragón de… - se escucho su voz y la de alguien más, que para sorpresa de todos, era aquella chica de cabellera celeste que se encontraba atrás de Natsu- fuego/ hielo- de Ryu salió el rugido de fuego y de Fuyu el de hielo. Natsu lo único que atino a hacer era saltar pero algo lo había agarrado por la cintura.

* * *

 ** _Rato después:_**

Natsu, Fuyu y Ryu estaban en la barra, con cierta personita más y Natsu con un chichón de grandes proporciones

-¿Cómo se te ocurre salir corriendo de la casa y dejar me sola? ¿Eh?- le reprimía una rubia de cabello largo y de mirada achocolatada, al pobre peli rosa.

-pero Luce, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, mientas sabia que habían tocado a mi pequeña- Natsu iso un puchero, para poder ablandar el corazón de la rubia, cosa que no funciono

-mejor cállate y vuelve a la casa- en esos momentos se podía decir que daba más miedo que la mismísima Erza, multiplicada por 3

-si Lucy –Natsu siguió a Lucy sin re-chistar

-por cierto-Lucy paró en seco y se dirigió a los nuevos integrantes de Fairy Tail-Bienvenidos- Lucy les dio una sonrisa tan cálida, que hiso que ambos sintieran algo puntiagudo en su pecho, para después salir del lugar con su aura aterradora.

-felicidades, han pasado la prueba – dijo un peli oscuro de ojos azules

-¿Cuál prueba?- pregunto el peli azabache

-sobrevivir a la madre de Nashi- bromeo el muchacho de hielo

-yo les quería preguntar algo- Nova se acerco hacia los nuevos miembros- ¿ustedes no vinieron solo a unirse a gremio, verdad?- ambos chicos, intercambiaron miradas y asintieron

-tienes razón, yo vine por ayuda- comento serio Ryu, todos lo miraban muy atentos- necesito que me ayuden a proteger a Fuyu, la princesa Dragon Slayer de hielo y la llave para desencadenar a uno de los más grandes demonios- todos lo observan con ojos expectantes y luego posaron sus ojos en la chica

-explícate- pidió el hijo de Erza

-bueno-ahora era el turno de Fuyu hablar- hace 50 años un demonio, Dragón, para ser más precisos fue sellado con el poder de 3 dragones, por eso tenemos poderes de dragon Slayer siendo que desaparecieron, ya que esos dragones se quedaron para proteger el sello, pero hace poco, un gremio oscuro nos ataco, con el objetivo de liberar al demonio y mi madre, la reina de los dragones de hielo, implanto la llave del demonio en mi cuerpo, para que pudiera protegerla junto con Ryu, pero últimamente nos han atacado muy frecuentemente y … y …- unas lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas- no quiero que nadie saga herido por mi culpa- la chica se veía indefensa en esos momentos, todos querían ayudarla

\- entonces lo aremos- a voz de la Titania se escucho por todo el gremio

-no permitiremos que dañen a nuestros compañeros- opino la pequeña Emma haciendo que todo el gremio grite en señal de aceptación

* * *

 _ **cortito lo se perdón por no subir**_

 _ **Fuyu: invierno en japones (por si no lo sabían)**_

 _ **dejen un review y gracias a los poquitos que ven mi fic**_

 _ **asta la proxima XD**_


	4. Chapter 4: peleas de amigos

Ya había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido y no había sucedido ningún ataque extraño

-Nashi, vamos a una misión- pidió la Dragon Slayer de hielo

-¿Por qué no? ¿Pero no deberías preguntarle a Ryu primero?- dijo el nombre del susodicho con un leve toque de desprecio y era que en una semana ya lo odiaba con lo mas profundo de su corazón y aunque a Nashi no le agradaba mucho el muchacho, respetaba sus reglas, por el bien de su querida amiga Fuyu. La gente no entendía porque personas tan diferentes se llevaban tan bien.

\- no importa, se protegerme sola y además él no es mi padre- ella estaba enojada "de seguro se pelearon" pensó la peli rosa, eso ya era costumbre en ellos así que no importo mucho y con una sonrisa se fueron ambas chicas

* * *

-ni que me importara- Ryu se encontraba acostado en la rama de un árbol, con un chichón en la cabeza

 ** _Flash Black:_**

 _-Ryu, vamos de misión- la peli celeste tenía unos ojos ilusionados, ya que sería su primera misión_

 _-claro que no, no te puedes arriesgar así-_

 _-¿Por qué tienes que protegerme tanto?- reclamo la peli azul_

 _-porque si tú eres secuestrada, un demonio gigante nos atacara- alzo la voz tratando de que su amiga entendiera_

 _-¿solo lo haces por el demonio?- la voz de la chica se quebró en ese instante_

 _-¿Por qué mas lo aria?- el tono de Ryu era más frio de lo usual y se notaba que estaba enojado_

 _-olvídalo sabes, yo sé protegerme sola- se dio a vuelta para irse_

 _-bien, entonces no me importa lo que te pase, ve sola si quieres no me importa-_

 _-bien- Fuyu salió corriendo y Ryu pudo sentir el aroma a sal y agua que no le agrado pero estaba seguro de que no le desobedecería –idiota- grito la chica al lanzarle una piedra medianamente grande_

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

-creo que me pase un poco- y decidido a ir a gremio para disculparse con su compañera, bajo del árbol y se encamino hacia el lugar

* * *

 ** _En algún lugar de Fiore:_**

Dos chicas estaban a las afueras de la estación, con no muy buena pinta

-Jamás en mi vida me volveré a subir en esa cosa- esta era a primera vez de la oji zafiro, en subir a un tren y no era muy grato

-tenemos que hacerlo para poder regresar a casa- le recordó la peli rosa a lo que Fuyu puso una cara terrorífica

-tal vez debí haber escuchado a Ryu- su cara era de tristeza, cosa que la peli rosa no ignoro

-¿Por qué pelearon?- Fuyu le conto la historia

-yo lo mato- sin duda si Lucy viera el aura aterradora de su hija, estaría muy orgullosa, porque, créanme, a superado el aura maligna de Erza

-no importa, ágamos nuestra misión ¿sí?- Fuyu trato de forzar una sonrisa

-de acuerdo, pero lo mato si o si- y encaminaron hacia su misión

* * *

 ** _En el gremio:_**

Alguien había llegado al gremio y no era nada más y nada menos que Ryu.

Todos lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos, ya que muchos sintieron el aura depresiva de la Dragon Slayer de Hielo y no lo iban a deja así

-Mira-san ¿ha visto a Fuyu?- Mira estaba afilando unos cuchillos, que en seguida cuando se escucho la voz del muchacho salió volando uno que casi lo decapita

\- o si, salió con Nashi a una misión, volverán en un rato- a Ryu se le puso la piel de gallina y pensar en que le pudiera pasar algo a Fuyu, no lo pensó 2 veces para salir a buscarla a la estación, dejando al gremio algo confundido

* * *

 ** _Estación de Magnolia:_**

-eso fue genial, tus poderes son fantásticos- Fuyu tenía ojos de admiración hacia su compañera

-pero tú no me has enseñado tu magia, también quiero verla- Nashi hiso un puchero

* * *

 ** _No muy lejos de ahí:_**

-te he encontrado, princesa de Hielo- dijo un extraño hombre con cara de maniático

* * *

 ** _gomen, por no subir tan seguido y tan cortos capítulos, pero cuando termine el otro fic los are mas largos y los subire por dia lo prometo_**

 ** _dejen un review_**

 ** _hasta la próxima_**


	5. Chapter 5: ataque

bueno damas y caballeros, gomenasai por haber subido tan tarde pero es que (evita un cuchillo y se esconde debajo de la mesa) se me hecho a perder mi computador y no pude subir.(recupera la compostura) tratare de subir pero no les prometo de que sea pronto así que sin mas preámbulos el siguiente capitulo a y por cierto algunos de estos personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sama

* * *

 _ **Con Ryu:**_

-maldición le dije que no se pusiera en peligro- pensaba Ryu.

 ** _Con las chicas:_**

-Nashi no sientes un aura algo densa- dijo la DS de hielo

-cuidado!-Nashi quito del camino a Fuyu, que estaba a punto de recibir un ataque directo

-vaya, vaya, buenos reflejos chica de fuego-dijo la figura encapuchada

-¿quien eres?-pregunto Nashi

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a la chica que tienes detrás de ti?-Nashi observo a la chica y lo que vio la sorprendió mucho, Fuyu tenía una mirada de odio, temor y tristeza que se reflejaba en las gotas que caían por sus mejillas

-esa mirada es perfecta- se escuchó otra voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que Fuyu se levantara rápidamente para enfrentar al dueño de esa voz. Al encontrarse con la aquel hombre se pudo ver una mirada retorcida con un deseo insaciable de sangre- son muy hermosas ¿Cómo se verían sus rostros llenos de desesperación?- el hombre rió macabramente

-Nashi, yo me encargare de este hombre, tengo unas cuantas cosas pendientes con el-la chica empezó a despedir una aura demasiado fría que hiso temblar a la DS de fuego y en un instante ella se encontraba detrás del hombre y le dio una patada en la espalda dejando muy sorprendida a la peli rosa

-eres muy fuerte, pero eso no importa te llevare con el maestro de cualquier modo jijiji- rio el hombre para que después unas ráfagas de viento le hiciera uno que otro corte en su piel nívea

-¿sabes?, ya no tendré piedad- en ese momento los ojos zafiro de la DS de hielo cambiaron a unos platino –mataste a mi madre así que aférrate a las consecuencias- al dar el primer paso hacia el hombre, congelo todo a su alrededor

El hombre comenzó a temblar, la mirada de la chica era una de sed de sangre y no de cualquiera, la de él específicamente pero se le ocurrió una manera para borrar toda determinación de esa mirada

-no me importa lo que me hagas, tarde o temprano nuestro gremio va a atacar a todos los de tu alrededor- la maga se detuvo en seco temblando ligeramente. El mago de viento sonrió al haber logrado su cometido- sobre todo a ese chico que siempre te protege- Fuyu abrió sus ojos muy sorprendida- Ryu-al escuchar su nombre, todo el hielo creado se iso pedazos dándole la oportunidad al hombre de darle un golpe certero en el estómago, a la chica, lanzándola hacia un árbol cercano

* * *

 _ **Con Nashi:**_

-entreguen a la princesa de hielo y nadie saldrá herido-

-ja enserio creen que entregaremos a uno de nuestros miembro así sin más, pues sigan soñando- dijo en tono burlón mientras adoptaba una pose de pelea

-tratamos de hacerla por las buenas, supongo que será por las malas- el empezó a envolver a Nashi en un torbellino de oscuridad- te lo dije no puedes con nosotros- y en ese momento aquel torbellino desapareció, siendo consumido por el fuego

\- y yo te dije que siguieras soñando- dijo para después le lanzara un rugido- solo eras puras palabrerías- dijo mientras se sacudía el polvo de su ropa, pero algo la desconcertó, el olor a sangre se hizo presente en el aire – Fuyu- susurro para luego recibir un ataque de su adversario

* * *

 _ **Con Ryu:**_

-maldición no las encuentro- Ryu ya estaba desesperado no podía encontrarlas y ni rastro de su olor, pero tenía un mal presentimiento y eso era suficiente para preocuparse

-¿buscas a alguien?- dijo una voz, que resultó ser de Strom Fullbuster

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo con fastidio

-Hace poco vi a Nashi y a Fuyu conversando en la estación- dijo ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta.

A Ryu le dio un escalofrío en la espalda, a pesar de que estaba cerca esas cosas eran de muerte, pero el olor a sangre se hizo presente y no dudo en dirigirse hacia haya, siendo seguido por Strom, que al ver la cara de preocupación de Ryu supo que algo andaba mal

* * *

 _ **con las chicas:**_

-sí que se ven hermosas hay todas lastimadas, ¿no crees Fark?- dijo el hombre con mirada psicópata, para que después el hombre que respondía con el nombre de Fark asintiera

\- la chica de pelo rosa sería una perfecta sirvienta para el maestro- dijo serio

-malditos bastardos- musito la peli rosa

-cállate niñata- dijo el hombre, lastimándola con un látigo de viento

-Ice make/ Rugido del dragón- se escucharon dos voces a lo lejos- hammer/de fuego- dos ataques fueron dirigido hacia los hombre siendo esquivados por estos. Las chicas dirigieron su mirada hacia adelante encontrándose con las espaldas de ambos muchachos

-chicos- susurraron ambas magas, haciendo que ambos las observaran, haciéndoles hervir la sangre

-están muertos- sus miradas eran sombrías y llenas de odio

* * *

 ** _¿que tal? ¿les gusto?_**

 ** _enserio lo siento por haber tardado, pero mas vale tarde que nunca ¿no?_**

 ** _dejen su hermoso y sensual reviews buenos, malos e incluso sugerencias todo sera escuchado_**

 ** _nos leemos Mika-chan se despido o.n_**


End file.
